


Good Ol' Days

by InkyNuggets



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Autumn, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyNuggets/pseuds/InkyNuggets
Summary: "Trot with me through the autumn leaves and keep close to stay warm. Soon you'll see how much you mean to me, feelings I've never felt before"Ted missed the good old days, when things were much simpler, when he and Penny loved each other and were happily together for the rest of their lives





	Good Ol' Days

**Author's Note:**

> Yes uh first Kindergarten fic  
This is a side story to the Hogwarts AU titled 'Surrounded By Light'
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE ACTUAL ENDING TO THE HOGWARTS AU, JUST A SIDE STORY
> 
> If you're interested, visit the ask blog for the Hogwarts AU: we-are-surrounded-by-light (shameless self-promotion)

Ted missed the old days

The light breeze blowing through his hair, the smell of fresh forest trees in the morning, the falling of the first autumn leaf, the sound of calm river. He loved autumn

During the autumn season, there were lots of things stored for him. In this season, it was the season of migration for his creatures as winter was near, the smell of pumpkin pies and hot chocolate could be sensed from the Ravenclaw tower, and most importantly, it was the anniversary of his and Penny's relationship with each other. He had everything well planned.

He loved autumn because it was the season of loved ones for him

"I'm gonna miss you buddy" One of his creature, a gryphon he affectionately called Gallus, was migrating along with the rest of the gryphon kind in Britain. This was an annual occassion, where the creatures with bird affiliation would fly to the south for the winter, it was basic instinct. Though it happened every year, Ted always felt difficult letting them go, even just for awhile. Gallus nuzzled on his tamer's face affectionately

"Teddy..." Penny snapped him out of his daze, watching the two part ways. She knew Gallus had a special place in his heart. While Ted treated his creatures with the same amount of love and respect, Gallus was special and she had no idea why

The young magizoologist nodded to his girlfriend before turning to the gryphon once more

"Well Gallus, it's time. Remember to send some postcards from the south" And with one last squawk, Gallus took off and followed the other gryphons. It was a wonder how the two were able to communicate, most people would be weirded out seeing such a small and young wizard to interact with such ferocious beast let alone have a conversation. But Penny knew, she knew of his affiliation, of his abilities. But she kept quiet, it was between the two of them and probably Monty

"Let's go in, shall we? You must be cold after being here for so long" Penny admitted that she was getting a bit cold, but she bared with it. This was an important moment for Ted, she wouldn't want to ruin it

"It's alright, I'm fine. It is getting a bit chilly so, maybe it's best we get back inside" And Ted took that as his move. He unfurled his Ravenclaw scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Penny's. Everytime Ted did this, Penny had the urge to just give back the scarf seeing how a) Ted would be cold, and b) his scars and bruises would be visible and she knew he hated people seeing them. But everytime she tried to refuse, he'd just beg for her to keep it. Damn his puppy eyes

"Come on! I'm sure we can get the house elves to make some pumpkin pie and hot choco!" At the sound of pumpkin pie and hot choco, she walked faster.

"Race you!" She began to playfully hit his side and ran faster. Ted took the challenge and ran after her. They chased for the kitchen near the Hufflepuff common room

Once they made it, they were greeted with exactly what they expected; a pan of pumpkin pie and hot choco

"Oh! Master Ted and Mistress Penny are here!" One of the house elves greeted them

"Hey Gummy! You know what we're here for" Gummy- the house elf- nodded and with a snap of house elven magic, two plates with a pumpkin slice on each and two cups of hot choco floated towards them

"Thanks Gummy, sorry we don't have anything right now, but we'll be sure to bring something along next time!"

"That's alright Mistress Penny, Gummy is happy to see both Master and Mistress happy. Enjoy the pumpkin pie Gummy made! Exactly as Master Ted requested!" Ted's face went red at the mention of his name

"Gummy! You promised not to say anything!" The house elf's ears fell and his expression turned guilty

"Oh forgive Gummy, Master Ted. Gummy just can't keep his big mouth close" Ted sighed. He's not the one to get angry at things, unlike his brother. He preferred dealing with things peacefully. And besides, being angry in general is hard, for Ted that is

"Just... Don't do it again, alright? A promise is a promise and you have to keep it!"

"Gummy is sorry, Master Ted. Gummy won't let it happen again"

"I know. It's alright, Gummy" Penny stood in the sidelines, her head tilted with confusion

"What 'promise'? What are you talking about, Ted?" The Huxley sighed deeply. He didn't respond in words but instead pulled her out of the kitchen after bidding Gummy goodbye. His grip on her wrist did not hurt, it was gentle yet firm, she knew Ted didn't have it in him to grip it tighter than he should. He didn't say anything while he dragged her to Merlin knows where, and she stayed silent as well.

A few minutes of what seemed to be aimless walking, he brought her to the astronomy tower. With a simple alohomora, he opened the door and entered along with her. Penny didn't really like the astronomy tower, it was mostly dusty and dark since they work in the night, but something was different

It was clean with the golden telescope glimmering beneath setting sun. The orange-ish light it gave luminated the room until it was warm in colours. The window wide open, letting in all of the bright sunny light. There were no more boxes scattered around, only maple leaves. Penny couldn't take her eyes off of the view, it was, for the first time for the astronomy tower, beautiful

"Come now, no time to waste!" Ted finally snapped her out of her daze and invited her over the window. The Ravenclaw sat down and later followed by his girlfriend. With pumpkin pie and hot chocolate still on their hands, they watched as the sun set down on the lands. The view was gorgeous and Penny couldn't help but shed a tear. Their silence was broken when her suspicions and curiousity finally took over

"Alright Teddy time to spill the beans, what's going on?" Ted could only smile, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, and finally answered

"Well, I wanted to do something special for our anniversary together... So I thought, well..." Penny raised an eyebrow, the statement still didn't answer her question

"You thought what?"

"Remember when Gummy told you I made a request for the pies?" Now they're getting somewhere

"Yeah?" She hadn't touched the pie, and she was glad she didn't. She was too curious to eat it

"There's a little surprise in there" And curiousity got the best of her. Before Ted even got the chance to pull his wand out and reveal what's inside, Penny quickly tore through the pastry and spot a small box inside of it

"But I was- Nevermind" Ted sounded mildly disappointed, but still happy nonetheless. Penny, still curious about the content of the box, decided to open it, which revealed a glimmering necklace. A silver necklace with tints of gold and a small unicorn charm at the end of it. Tears started welling up in her eyes

"And if you're worried if your mom's gonna catch it, I smelt the metal and added some demiguise fur onto it so it'll be out of sight if it senses something threatening you. And the charm also contains diluted swooping evil venom so no more bad dreams, hopefully" That made her tears finally roll and triggered Ted's anxiety

"I-is something wrong? Are you okay? Do you not like it?" And Penny immediately lunged on him and pull him into an embrace

"Thank you... I love it..." Ted felt warm and safe in the embrace. Her hair smelled of cinnamon and tea which brought comfort onto his senses

"Happy anniversary, honey"

"You too" Ted hoped for this moment to last forever

Sadly, it didn't

The next year, autumn was dark and rainy

There were no happiness, no sunshine, and certainly no love in this autumn

Penny ran as fast as she could through the Forbidden Forest, drenched from the rain, her hair tie down causing her hair to fall wet. She couldn't care about the rain that day, she had to run faster, she had to find him

"TEDDY!" She kept screaming, crying for him. She knew it was pointless, but she kept trying anyway

_"Trot with me through the autumn leaves..." _She heard a quiet but audible singing with a familiar voice. She then followed to the source of the voice where she saw Ted, lying on the ground with blood all over his face and uniform. The Ravenclaw scarf was stained with the red of his own blood and every single one of his old scars were open and new ones appeared

"TEDDY!" She ran and finally kneeled beside the dying Ted. He slowly turned his head towards her and smiled

"Hey Pen"

"D-DON'T HEY ME! HOLD ON! I'M TRYING TO-" She pulled out her wand and repeatedly tried the same healing incantations, but nothing

"Pen, please, it's no use..." Fat tears began flowing faster

"I just... I have to try... Please... I can't lose you" She lied her face on his chest, not caring for the blood covering her hair. Ted couldn't do anything but placed a hand on her head and sang her songs quietly

_"And keep close to stay warm..." _Penny's cries turned louder and louder, causing tears to swell in his eyes as well

_"Soon you'll see how much you mean to me..." _He choked out, mixed with tears. He didn't want to leave her, not like this, not when there's so much things in the world they hadn't tried. Penny's cries echoed through the air, mixed with the rain

Ted missed the old days, when things were simpler, when he was not dying with the person who he loves with all of his heart, crying on his bleeding body

Ted hated the autumn seasons, because it was the season of loss and tears. Rain dropped and hit the ground mixing with his own blood and mud. When he had to leave everything behind, when things end for him. He hated autumm

It was when everything fell apart

> _"Feelings I've never felt before..." _And the singing finally stopped

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like and comment


End file.
